The Adventures of Boromir and Faramir
by happy molecule
Summary: A young Faramir is sick of being abused by his evil father, and so his wonderful older brother takes him on an adventure
1. The adventure begins

A/N: We are in drama and its boring

Once upon a time there was a man.  This man was a very big man, with looooong legs. Many thought this man was an idiot, but he was not…. Not really…

His name was Boromir, and this is his story.

Boromir was born in 2978 to Denethor II, Steward of Gondor, and Finduilas, formerly of Dol Amroth.  He was a troubled child.  His mother died when he was approximately 7, and his father was an evil egotistical bastard who spent all his time locked in a castle.  Asd a result, Boromir was forced to find his own way of amusing himself, and this is where our story starts….

It was a sunny day and Boromir was skipping merrily through the woods.  He stopped to look at a flower and suddenly saw a butterfly. He decided to chase this butterfly because it was very pretty and he wanted it. _Mmmmm… butterfly…_ he thought.

Suddenly there was a shout of "Bommy!" and his three-year-old brother Faramir came running up to him.He stopped and waited for his brother to catch up to him.  Faramir finally arrived, puffing slightly, his eyes full fo tears.

"Bommy, daddy is being mean and he said I was stupid and I'm not!" he wailed.

Boromir hugged his younger brother.

"Don't worry, Faramir.  We'll find our own fun.  We have suffered in this crappy house long enough.  It's time….FOR A NEW ADVENTURE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

To be continued…………


	2. The advernture continues

A/n: now we are at Sarah¡¯s house and he have just sort of done our Drama PowerPoint assignment. By the way this is yet another story by Happy molecule and eat paper.

Boromir and Faramir strode hand-in-hand through the woods, stopping every now and then to look at things like flowers and little butterflies. They were very pretty. In fact, so pretty that neither Boromir nor Faramir noticed that they were walking straight towards¡­.

MINAS MORGUL!

Soon, night had begun to fall and the two boys started to fall drowsy. They stumbled out of the woods to see a large, ethereal, white castle. Faramir began to shiver.

¡°You said we weren¡¯t going back home!¡±

Boromir frowned.

¡°This isn¡¯t home¡­¡± he trailed off. Suddenly Faramir smelt something.

¡°PANCAKES!¡± he shouted, and before Boromir could stop him, Faramir had run off into the castle. 


	3. The adventure goes to Minas Morgul

A/N: we FINALLY decided to finish this and spent many hours in chem writing. Best chem lessons ever!

Boromir peered around the dusty hallway. It was an ornate, very old entrance hall, and it had the air of being unused for a very long time.

"Faramir?" he whispered. Far off in the distance, he heard whispers, swirling around far off halls. None of them sounded particularly friendly; certainly none of them were Faramir. _Oh damn!_

"Damn, damn, damn!" said Boromir, finding that he quite liked that word. Father had used it sometimes.

"Come on, Faramir, this is not funny." Boromir tried to put on a brave, scolding voice, but this place really creeped him out.

"Come on, Faramir!" someone mocked back. Boromir began to shake – he was cold, not scared at all – and he shouted,

"Who are you?"

"Who are you?" Again, the mocking voice.

Boromir stomped his foot.

"Stop that!"

"Stop that!" It was that voice again! Boromir was frustrated. Didn't anyone ever teach this person any manners? It was not nice to mock others!

"You're being really rude," Boromir tried to scold.

"Oh, am I? Well I'm sorry…"

"Well you should be. My father is the Steward of Gondor! So you have to be nice!"

"Oh, the _Steward's_ son?"

Boromir felt someone – something – behind him. He turned.

"Won't that make a nice present for my master?"

Boromir gasped at the figure that stood in front of him. Involuntarily, he stepped backwards as he took in the matted hair, the hollow eyes and the wide, evil smile. An orc. Probably.

"Your…your m-master?" Boromir stammered.

"Yes!" cried the orc, leaping at him and drawing his sword in on smooth motion. Boromir ducked instinctively. The orc swung again, catching Boromir on his shoulder. He yelped as the blade drew blood.

When he looked up again, the orc was baring its horrible teeth again. Boromir forgot about finding his brother, forgot about the pain in his shoulder, and ran for his life. Sadly, he'd spent too much time in Gondor's kitchens, eating those sweet, sweet cupcakes, and the orc quickly caught up to him.


End file.
